


Dreams

by badbromance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Multi, The Quidditch Pitch: Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-18
Updated: 2006-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbromance/pseuds/badbromance
Summary: Harry dreams in colour, even if it's been said that dreams are only in black and white.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry dreams in colour, even if it's been said that dreams are only in black and white. He dreams of red hair, of black hair, of a family of smiling faces that dissapear when the sun comes up again. Sometimes the dreams are all he needs. Sometimes he can't wait to sleep because making it through the day is more than he can take. In dreams, he's with his Mum, and she's ruffling his hair and telling him to sit up straight. In dreams he talks to his dad about things that he'd only be able to tell a dad. In dreams they are his, and when the sun rises he has to walk another several hours, searching for the thing that stole them from him.

Two of the best people he'll ever be lucky to know are by his side. Ron will put a hand on the small of his back when the dreams are bad; Hermione will push his hair back and whisper comfort. They sleep on either side of him, determined to keep up some sort of protective web. In Harry's dreams, he tells his parents all about Hermione and Ron, and how they don't have to worry because there are people who love him. He even told them about Ginny, and woke up right after his Mum whispered excitedly about her baby being all grown up.

He's starting to think that this isn't healthy. Seeing dead people isn't something that everyone does, even if he's not awake. He tells Hermione and Ron about the dreams, and they react with suspicion and Harry almost says they should ask Dumbledore before he remembers. They don't talk much after that, and decide to keep on walking.

They are nearly to where he lived in Godric's Hollow when Harry hears it. He can hear his Mum's voice, and she's telling him to slow down. Pay attention. Look down, down... he does, and there it is.

Lily Victoria Evans and James Patrick Potter  
1960 - 1981

Ron's hand is on his elbow, steadying him, and he's thankful. He hadn't known their middle names, and thinks about how very sad that is. They end up spending the afternoon there, removing weeds and cleaning away years of neglect. It's hard for Harry, then, to think of them as real when clearly they are buried under the stone and dirt. His dreams that night are peaceful, and when he wakes, Ron tells him that he couldn't be sure but he swore that he saw something shimmering watching over them that night.

The idea buoys them, and they walk the remaining distance to the ruins of Harry's old home quite easily. He thinks he's prepared for whatever they find, but the utter devastation stuns him. This is what he did then. This was the result of him fighting off Voldemort's curse. Hermione walks through the rubble, sitting in a patch of grass and resolutely moving bricks. Harry and Ron help, though Harry can't really feel the stone under his hand. He feels her... he feels his Mum. He can see her in his house that he doesn't remember. He can see her walking through the kitchen with him on her hip. Her hair is red, like Ginny's, and it sways in her eyes. Ron hands him a cup then, breaking Harry's reverie. The cup is tarnished silver, and engraved with the words "Harry J Potter, 1980 - From Albus."

Harry cradles it, catching another image of his Mum filling it with pumpkin juice. He starts to wonder why, why now would he see these things? What are they trying to tell him? What can't he see himself? He can feel Hermione's hand in his hair as his tears leave shiny trails on the dusty cup.

It's not easy, but they pull their strength and assemble the bricks around them, and open up Hermione's magical tent in the centre. The unsettling feeling of contentment is almost overwhelming, as he stretches out to sleep that night. When they wake, they find several objects that might prove useful in the fight against Voldemort, along with some more items from Harry's past. Remus and Tonks meet them outside of the tent, and Harry is certain that Remus is more than a little affected by it all.

The days turn to weeks then, and summer fades away into Autumn. Harry has every Horcrux in his possession by the time the Holidays roll around, and decides to take Voldemort out of the world on the same day he entered it. He spends that morning memorising everything he can about Hermione and Ron. Ginny even decides to stop by, and it takes everything Harry has not to grab her and just run away. All three of them are confident that they'll see him again, and it might just be enough to make him believe it.

As it turns out, Voldemort is a shriveled old man without his soul. He's weak, and frail and Harry is reminded of Dumbledore for a few moments. He can't really see him, but when the moon rises, he's nearly sick up on shoes. They stare at each other, wand against wand, and Harry's unable to move. He can hear his Dad, he can feel the warm aura around him. They're pulling and pushing at the same time. Give in to the warmth; you'll see us again. Sirius, Dumbledore, your Mum. They push harder when Voldemort raises his wand. In an instant, all he can think about is Ron and Hermione.

Dreams... dreams... his own dreams. Finding out what life is like when they aren't under this shadow. Freeing people like Snape and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy from under his twisted hold. Ginny, oh yes, Ginny. Without hesitating, then, Harry raises his wand and the green light that fills the air can be seen from as far away as London.

For a few terrifying moments, he's not sure if he's alive. Everything hurts though; everything is too bright and too loud and crawling around and over him. There's a hand on his forehead, and be opens his eyes to see his parents standing over him. His Mum says something about it being a new year and a new life. He tries to hold onto them, but finally gives up.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys are standing around him when he wakes again. The fog has lifted, and there's joy and plans are being made....

He doesn't dream after that, but he thinks that maybe, just maybe he finally has everything that he needs.


End file.
